devuélveme a ser yo
by joellebeaker18
Summary: En la vida a veces nunca sucede lo que queríamos en un futuro, y se vuelve un presente irónico. Asi sucede con Gwen y Duncan, que viven su vida no deseada después de años del reality, ¿que tiene preparado el destino a estas dos personas que la suerte les a jugado una mala pasada? Totalmente duncanxgwen...


**hola :D muy buenas a todos, soy nueva en fanfiction, eh empezado a publicar historias de Dragon ball, pero siempre eh querido escribir historias de Total drama, ya que un día entre y vi, que no había muchos fanfic de duncanxgwen en español ( me decepcioné) asique cogí valor y vengo a mostrarles esta historia. En primer lugar quiero aclarar, que aquí tanto como Trent y Courtney son antagonistas, asi que si son fans de ellos dos, no lo leas y evitamos un desagrado mutuo. En segundo lugar advierto que abra un lenguaje fuerte y mas adelante abra cierto lemmon, muchas gracias y espero que les guste. :) **

**(Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen)**

será el hastió de su vida monótona, o el simple echo de ese rechazo agravio marital que vivía día a día. Estaba cansada, aterrorizada por la persona que había unido su vida; la persona que creyó conocer todo el tiempo; excepto ese lado oscuro y sombrío que mantenía y mostraba cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Trent Crowell, era el causante de su ahora calamidad.¿como una persona puede cambiar así? se preguntaba Gwen cada vez que soportaba, los golpes de su esposo; de la persona que creía que la amaba de verdad.

Se habían casado hace 3 años; 5 años después de que gwen estuviera por ultima vez, en el reality extremadamente peculiar, de la historia de la televisión.  
>A sus 20 años ella quiso seguir sus sueños, y expuso en el restaurante mas destacado de la ciudad de Toronto sus cuadros de arte moderno, que relataban en segundas, su vida. Solía ir cada semana, anhelarse de la belleza que originaba sus pinturas en el recinto. Orgullosa de su propio merito, solía mirarlos hipnotizada, recordando como y porque, los había pintado. Una noche, hubo una presentación de un cantante anónimo, que deslumbró en las ciudades mas importantes de Europa por su peculiar voz y su épico tanteo al tocar la guitarra. Y ahí apareció Trent.<p>

Fue como una película de romance cursi, en que sus ojos se conectan al instante. Y desde esa mirada comenzó otra vez a nacer en ellos, el sentimiento que tuvieron en su fugaz relación cuando todavía eran muy jóvenes.

Desde ese día, comenzaron a quedar constantemente, y en ellos creció el amor que habían perdido. Estuvieron de noviazgo 3 años, tomaron la decisión de unir su vida para siempre, en una ceremonia tranquila y simple. era un matrimonio perfecto.  
>El primer año, era todo de color de rosas. Tanto que, cuando se los veía, entraba cierta envidia por parte de las mas , hacia en ellos ser, la impecable pareja.<p>

Pero todo desapareció.

El tiempo, convirtió a Trent en una persona fría y detestable, que empezó dirigirse con violencia; el amor y la pasión que hubo una vez todo se acabó. Ya no había rosas, solo espinas tajantes.  
>El ojiverde, se convirtió en el martirio doloroso de Gwen. ¿Donde quedaba la mujer de corazón valiente, que no temía a nada y nadie? Solo se podía mantener sumisa y desprotegida ante su marido, que le presto la felicidad por un tiempo y se la arrebato sin pudor alguno...<p>

Y ahí se encontraba, en el salón de su pequeña casa, observando un programa de noticieros en la televisión. necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada. Tenia que olvidar al menos un poco de sus sufrimientos; mas no pudo. Aferró con sus manos un cojín, que se encontraba al lado suyo, era la impotencia que reinaba en ella, la rabia, la aprensión, todo fluía y rompió a llorar. Lloraba con angustia, quería terminar con eso, pero no podía, tenia miedo, y por ese miedo la acorralaba a el.

Cerró los ojos, para que no corran más las lágrimas, pero, no podía; era un espíritu débil. Temblaba sus manos; mordió su labio inferior, mientras poco a poco iba relajándose...

¿Que quedaba de las cursilerías comunes que daba Trent? ¿Donde estaba esa mirada que por alguna razon hacia temblar las piernas a gwen?¿Donde estaba Trent, el verdadero Trent?

La mujer pálida se levantó de golpe, cuando visualizó la hora. 18:32. Corrió apresurada al segundo piso y entro al baño, para lavarse la cara yevitar que se le note que ah llorado. Tomó una toalla y seco su semblante. se miró en el gran espejo, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ya no se le veía visiblemente que había llorado; pero, lo que si se visualizaba era la tristeza en su haz. Suspiro pesadamente, y depositó la toalla en su lugar,y salió de el cuarto de baño, para poner los platos para la cena y esquivar los gritos de su esposo.

-¡GWEN! -Demasiado tarde.

Escuchó el berrido desde el recibidor, y la mujer bajolento; temía la inesperada reacción que podría tener Trent. Al bajar, observo que ya no estaba de donde provenía el grito. Tenia pavor. Giró hacia la cocina y al entrar vio a Trent apoyado, en la encimera que se encontraba en el centro, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

-¿Y la cena? -preguntó Trent altanero.

-Ya, ya la sirvo..- La mujer dijo apresuradamente mientras se dirigía directo a servir, pero fue detenida por el brazo, que la giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su marido. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Gwen con rabia, que cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa. -¿Que haces todo el puto día para que no hagas ni UNA sola cosa bien ?- Grito el ojiverde.

Provocó en Gwen escalofríos. quería llorar, pero si lloraba, el pensaría que le estaba ocultando algo; solo atino a balbucear y agachar la cabeza; otra vez indefensa, ante el, provocando mas enfado en trent, la empujo para que sirva la cena, haciendo un labor lento y torpe. Depositó los platos con la cantidad precisa que solían ingerir, y se sentaron los dos...

Todo ocurrió rápido, que no se dio cuenta de como los platos fueron tirados al suelo, y a alzar la cabeza vio como Trent la miraba amenazadoramente. -¡ME QUIERES ENVENENAR, PERRA!- gritó el ojiverde, mientras tiraba la silla de un puñetazo, y respiraba enfurecido, con los ojos inyectados de ira; una ira mediocre y desmesuradamente aterradora.

Pero cierto ímpetu nació en el ser de Gwen, y con furia se levantó de la silla y encaró asu marido.- Nunca eh pensado semejante barbaridad, ¡COMO TE ODIO!- Ese grito de vehemencia, desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que había despertado al verdadero monstruo...

Tirada en el suelo de el comedor, estaba Gwen llorando, ensangrentada y totalmente golpeada."_ no mas_" se susurraba entre sollozos. Acababa de recibir otra paliza, y esta vez fue por que la comida estaba salada, y por el pequeño encaramiento que le dio. Se levantó temblando y observando el desastre desolador de el pequeño comedor; estaba sin fuerzas, con dolor en el cuerpo,y el brazo estaba en estado critico; cogió la silla que estaba cerca de sus pies y la incorporó, se sentó en ella y suspiró pesadamente mientras revisaba su brazo. Cada día era peor, por cualquier cosa trivial y sin importancia, cada día aumentaba mas los golpes sádicos y sin ninguna piedad alguna, como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo; venia a casa, buscaba la mínima excusa, y empezaba el dolor, terminaba y se iba, volviendo por la noche, o borracho o mas salvaje, y Gwen ya no aguantaba, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con ese martirio marital , pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para salir de él.

El brazo necesitaba alguna revisión, tenia hinchada la muñeca y no la podía mover.asiquedecidió ir a algún lugar que le revisen esa gran herida.gwen se levantó de la silla y débilmente se dirigió al cuarto de baño; al entrar poco a poco quitaba las prendas manchadas y desgarradas que llevaba encima y al estar desnuda, se miró al espejo.

Delgada como siempre, tenia la misma figura; su piel blanca como la nieve, y de ella resaltaban los golpes recibidos momentos antes; su ahora sedoso y negro pelo, hasta por debajo de los hombros. ya no tenía los mechones azules, ya que su marido le exigió de quitárselos.

Suspiró de nuevo con pesadez. Se metió ala ducha de agua caliente por 10 minutos, salió y se dirigió ala habitación, tomo unos jeans y una polera negra, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, cepillo su cabello, tomo unas gafas, y salió de casa, necesitaba un medico, o mas bien necesitaba tomar aire; al abrir la puerta de casa, sintió como si el mundo fuera ajeno a ella, no confiaba en nadie, no confiaba en si misma,y salió de casa temerosa, pero con miedo, obtuvo la poca libertad que podía obtener y se dirigió al hospital mas cercano que de todos esos momentos de pesadilla, deja a Gwen sola, con un poquito de libertad, que solía aprovechar dando vueltas por el barrio o ir a tomar un café sola, pero esta vez iba a un lugar que si se darán cuenta de donde provienen todos esos golpes, por mucho que intentara ocultarlos...

.

.

.

-¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ!- Era las ultimas palabras que gritó el comandante de policía mientras cerraba la puerta de el cuarto de interrogatorio.

Dejando en el a Duncan Black enfurecido por el regaño de su jefe, de su padre. se sentó con furia en la silla y encendió un cigarrillo. - Viejo, estoy hasta los huevos, de esta mierda- habló ala nada yaciente en el pequeño cuarto.

La pregunta mas frecuente que se hacían en la comisaria era ¿Como un delincuente puede acabar siendo policía? ya después de su arranque infantil y reiterativo por que se había vuelto "bueno" en su ultima participación en total drama, haciendo explotar la cabaña de Chris Mclain, acabó en una prisión de Ottawa, sentenciado a una condena de 1 año. Pero los abogados de el despiadado presentador, imputó mas farsas sobre Duncan, haciéndolo condenar 5 años.

Apenas llevaba 2 años, y ya necesitaba salir de ahí, no aguantaba mas el encierro, aunque en prisión haiga conseguido una buena reputación pero no era el caso de ser popular, era el simple echo de tener la libertad de hacer lo que siempre a querido. Desesperado se comunicó con su padre, que había subido al cargo de comandante de una pequeña comisaria en Toronto, pero su progenitor no le dejaría en libertad tan fácilmente, si salía, tenía que ejercer de policía, quitarse su mohicano, pirsings y demás; lo sacaría de prisión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y aceptó, creyendo que diciendo sí, lo sacarían y se escaparía, pero, no lo consiguió, su padre lo tenia chantajeado, si hacia tonterías volvía a prisión por mas años, asique se sometió ante el y obedeció sin mas remedio. Adiós al punk de Duncan.

Claro está, que fue enchufado sin experiencia alguna; hacia de las suyas en la comisaria y ejerciendo de policía; solía tener discusiones con los presos, hacia amistades con los que fueron pillados con alguna droga ilegal o se con sus compañeros; no cumplía el horario, se aprovechaba de su puesto o simplemente no hacia su trabajo dejando a los otros que lo hagan por el,por ejemplo mientras el come y escucha música en el coche si de un robo se un pasota. Y su padre ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.Ultima travesura: ser pillado fumando maría con un mexicano preso y que le había constado otra bronca de su padre.

Terminó el cigarrillo, y se levantó, saliendo por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su pequeña mesa. Encendió el ordenador para ponerse a jugar al casino online, pero fue interrumpido por su compañera de trabajo.- Duncan levanta ese culo, hay un tipo que se quiere suicidar en el la plaza Oliver, y esta asustando a las personas, poniéndose un cuchillo en el cuello,asique vamos y no quiero quejas que hay que deprimirlo mas.- Habló con cierta ironía la rubia, llamada Nicole. El ex punk solo bufó y se dirigió ala salida para hacer su labor.

Al llegar ala plaza, visualizó un montón de gente, y en el centro un hombre gritando " QUE ME MATO AQUÍ", y se acercó a paso lento.

-¿Aver porque narices te quieres cortar la yugular? - Preguntó el punk con la voz grave y una mirada irónica.

-La vida es una mierda, ¡ESTOY HARTO, ASI QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES QUE ME MATO!- Grito el pequeño hombre que tenia en su mano un cuchillo y colocándoselo en el cuello.

Duncan volvió a bufar, para el, eso era aburrido, mas bien, todo era aburrido. asique decidió jugar. Sacó la pistola y le apunto al hombre, asuntando alos presentes, e incluso a su compañera.

-Mira, yo te disparo unas cuantas veces y te mato y se acabo tu martirio ¿que dices?- Pregunto con una risa malévola en su rostro, pero llego asustar al hombre que bajo la arma blanca poco a poco, temblando que le disparen,alfin y al cabo Duncan asustó al hombre suicida.

-Naaaa, cobarde- dijo Duncan mientras baja el arma, pero su dedo índice apretó el gatillo y disparó sin querer en la pierna de el presunto suicida. Todos, hasta incluso Duncan, se asustó.

-¡MIERDA DUCAN POR UNA COSA QUE HACES BIEN, VAS Y LA JODES!- Gritaba su compañera mientras se dirigía al herido y llamaba a los servicios médicos; el ojiazul solo guardó el arma y se maldecía por dentro.

Al instante una ambulancia llegó. subieron al hombre herido, y Nicole obligó a Duncan a acompañarlo a emergencias. Al llegar al hospital mas cercano, se quedó esperando fuera a que atendieran al hombre que hirió y fumando otro cigarrillo mientras observaba el cielo que se ponía gris.

"_Otra bronca_" pensó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared enladrillada de aquel hospital. No vivía mal, pero odiaba su vida, quería ser el punkero que le temían todos, pero ahora solo se burlaban de el por ser un enchufado. Empezó a llover con fuerzas asi que se resignó a entrar dentro, tiró el cigarrillo y giró, pero chocó con alguien que llevaba un café que se lo echo encima.

Enfurecido por la quemadura en su abdomen, miro su camiseta blanca y gritó - ¡MIRA POR DONDE NARICES VAS JODER!.- Pero al instante que subió la mirada su ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se cortó..

-¿Gwen?...- El mundo se detuvo para ambos.

.

.

.

**Bueno, se que se sorprenden, que a gwen la ponga de sufrida, y a Duncan de policía, muy irónico, pero quería poner algo contrario que ellos no querían ser y de ahí el disculparme por las faltas de ortografía, e intensado no cometerlas tanto. **

**espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y que me den sus opiniones; no tan crueles porque soy nueva, también me gustaría que me den unos cuantos consejitos, que no vendrían mal, muchas gracias y besos, hasta el próximo capitulo. :)**


End file.
